dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New York World's Fair Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Nick Stone (a criminal) Other Characters: * Tom North (a politician) Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Rahnee Jewels | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Chuck Warren Goes to the New York World's Fair | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Chuck Warren Locations: * ** *** **** | Writer11_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler11_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker11_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle11 = Hanko the Cowhand: "... Goes to the World's Fair" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Hanko the Cowhand Locations: * ** *** **** | Writer12_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler12_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker12_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle12 = Butch the Pup: "At the New York World's Fair" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Butch the Pup Locations: * ** *** **** | Writer13_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler13_1 = Bob Kane | Inker13_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle13 = Ginger Snap: "At the New York World's Fair" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Ginger Snap | Writer14_1 = Will Ely | Penciler14_1 = Will Ely | Inker14_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle14 = Scoop Scanlon: "... at the World's Fair" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * ** *** | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker15_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle15 = "A Day at the World's Fair" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Locations: * ** *** | Writer16_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler16_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker16_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist16_1 = | Letterer16_1 = | StoryTitle16 = Slam Bradley: "... at the World's Fair" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tony Spinelli (a thief) Locations: * ** *** **** | Writer17_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler17_1 = Bert Christman | Inker17_1 = Bert Christman | StoryTitle17 = The Sandman: "... at the World's Fair" | Synopsis17 = Mister Evarts of the Dodds-Bessing Steel Corporation telephones Wesley Dodds and arranges to meet him at the New York World's Fair. He instructs Dodds to bring the plans for the ray gun that he had invented. Dodds complies, but doesn't understand the request, as he is already donating the ray gun itself. At the fair, Wes and Evarts meet U.S. Secret Service agent George Henry. Henry insures that he will safeguard the plans and bring them to Washington. Suspicious by nature, Wesley surreptitiously pockets a crucial page from the blueprints. Suddenly the lights flicker out, and when they come back on, the blueprints are missing. Evarts appears upset, but cites that there is little that anybody can do now. Wesley sneaks away and changes into his "Mystery Man" alter ego - the Sandman. The Sandman discovers that the man he met with earlier was not the real George Henry. He goes to the steel foundry where he finds the real Secret Service agent bound and gagged. Releasing him, Wes learns that the impostor he met earlier was actually an international spy named Boris Leland. The Sandman leaves the building and drives to Long Island. From there, he finds the spy ring gathering together on a private yacht on the Sound. He attacks the men and renders them all unconscious with his gas gun. He then discovers that Boris Leland had been working alongside Mister Evarts. The Sandman demands to know why Evarts would betray Wesley Dodds, to which Evarts explains that he was in financial straits and sold the plans to Leland to pay off his debts. The Sandman douses Evarts with his gas gun and takes him away. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * (a mystery man) Supporting Characters: * George Henry (a Federal agent) Antagonists: * Boris Leland (a spy) * Evarts (an employee of Wes Dodds) Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** **** Items: * * Wesley Dodds' Ray Gun Vehicles: * Wesley Dodds' Roadster | Writer24_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler24_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker24_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle24 = Zatara: "The World's Fair Exhibit" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rodgers (a criminal) Other Characters: * Elmer Gordon (a collector) Locations: * * ** *** **** Items: * Jade Necklace of Princess Ti-Lo | Notes = * Originally, this issue was not numbered. * This issue is reprinted in DC Comics Rarities Archives #1. * ''Sandman at the World's Fair'' is reprinted in . ** First appearance of Wesley Dodds, the Golden Age Sandman. Chronologically, he makes a previous appearance in the first story in ''Adventure Comics'' #40. ** According to his introductory blurb, the Sandman is wanted by police on two continents, yet has never committed a crime. ** In this story, Wes Dodds invents a ray gun, and turns the blueprints over to the U.S. government. He never uses it afterward, and neither do the armed forces or any Federal agencies. It is never seen or mentioned again. * ''Slam Bradley at the World's Fair'' ** Slam Bradley and Shorty Morgan both appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #27. They appear next in ''Detective Comics'' #28. * ''Superman at the World's Fair'' is reprinted in and Superman: The World's Finest Comics Archives, Volume 1. ** This is the first appearance of Superman outside Action Comics. Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #13. ** George Taylor appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #14. ** Lois Lane appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #10. She appears next in ''Action Comics'' #15. ** In this story, Lois Lane is kidnapped for the third time. * ''Zatara: "The World's Fair Exhibit"'' ** Zatara and Tong both appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. They appear next in ''Action Comics'' #13 | Trivia = * This is the first comic book depiction of the Trylon and the Perisphere in Queens. These monuments will soon serve as the base of operations for the All-Star Squadron. * Superman's hair is mis-colored yellow on the cover to this issue. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Detective Comics * Superman (Volume 1) Related Articles | Links = * New York World's Fair Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * New York World's Fair article at Wikipedia }}